Percy Jackson and the Fandom Quiz
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: Intro is first chapter. Warning: randomness may occur.
1. Prelude

**Hi this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. I only wrote Night World stories until I got obsessed with Percy Jackson.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

**Prelude**

This story is about Percy doing a fandom quiz, only with a few twists. Percy decides to use his demigod friends and frienemies in the quiz, with hopefully hilarious results. With all the repetitions in Percy Jackson fan fiction I can only hope that this idea is still original.

In case you don't know what a fandom quiz is; here's an example:

_Choose ten characters from any fandom:_

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5._

_6._

_7._

_8._

_9._

_10._

_(1) 4 walks into 2 and 9 making out what is their reaction? _Etcetera

**I hope that intrigued you, on an ending note; is anyone reading this also a Hunger Games writer? If you are tell me in a signed review and you will be mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Until I update...**

**Hunter of Artemis**


	2. I make a plan worthy of Athena

**Hi there! This is the first official chapter of this story.  
>There will be a new chapter for every question of the quiz. This story takes places between TLO and TLH probably days before Percy goes missing.<br>Thank you to  
>goddess of lakes,<br>Hedley is Amazing  
>and the anonymous reviewer for your reviews<strong>

**DICLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**~Enjoy**

**I make a plan worthy of Athena**

The school holidays were finally here, tomorrow my mother would drive me to Long Island where my girlfriend Annabeth and my other demigod friends would meet me. I had just finished reading the Hunger Games trilogy that Annabeth had given me for my birthday. At first I just started reading them to make Annabeth happy, but I ended up really enjoying reading them even though it was torture on my dyslexic eyes. Now that I had finished reading I was beginning to feel disappointed that the story was over. Then I had an awesome idea; one of my friends at Goode High School had told me about a site called , I could read some Hunger Games stories on that.

I knew that I shouldn't go on the computer; demigods and technology don't mix, the last time one Googled "minotaur" they had the real thing coming after them, but I was so bored and my ADHD made me so impulsive that I did it anyway. I logged onto my laptop and Googled "Hunger Games fanfiction" and clicked on the first site that came up. This led me to the Hunger Games Archive; the first story on the list was called "The New Games" by a writer called "katniss-mockingjay"** (A/N. I made up the author and the story)**, the summary said:

_'What if the rebellion failed? What if the next generation of Panam had to participate in the new Hunger Games?'_

Intrigued, I clicked on the story, but my dyslexia must have caused me to click the wrong link because I ended up on "katniss-mockingjay's" profile. I was about to hit back when something caught my eye:

**The Fandom Quiz**

**Choose 12 characters from your favourite fandom:**

**Katniss**

**Peeta**

**Gale**

**Haymitch**

**Finnick**

**Prim**

**Annie**

**Johanna**

**Posy**

**Cinna**

**Effie**

**Portia**

**1. Do you think four is hot? How hot?**

_**Eww no! Haymitch is so not hot…**_

I read the rest of the quiz and was grinning idiotically by the time I'd finished, the quiz was epic! It was then that I had my second brilliant idea of the day. I would make my friends at camp do the quiz, only with a twist; I would put them and myself into the quiz.

But first I needed a plan; a way of making sure that no-one got out of answering the quiz. I thought hard for a few minutes, then I got it; I would make up rules for this quiz, this was a plan of worthy of Athena. I rifled through the mess on my desk, looking for a pen and a sheet of paper. After making sure the pen wasn't my sword Riptide, I began to write.

Thirty minutes later the rules looked something like this:

**Fandom Quiz rules**

**12 people must participate in this game**

**All participants of this quiz must write their names on a piece of paper and put it in a bucket**

**To ensure that there is no bias Chiron will pull the names out of the bucket, the name will then be written on a list**

**Each person on the list must answer every question on the quiz in the order that they are listed, unless a certain person's reaction is asked for.**

I read over the rules I had written until I was satisfied that the grammar was correct and it made sense so Annabeth wouldn't criticize me. My thoughts were interrupted by my mother:

'Percy, your dinner's ready!' She called.

I could smell the delicious scent of roast beef wafting up the stairs, my stomach growled.

'I'm coming!' I yelled before stuffing the paper into my pocket and sprinting down the stairs, thinking _I just can't wait until tomorrow …_

**How did you like it? Percy has an evil . I have already pulled twelve names from a bucket so there is no bias.  
>Meanwhile I have thought of an idea for a sequel to this: <em>The Fandom Quiz: Olympian Style<em>.**

**until the next chapter...**

**~Hunter of Artemis**

**Review and I may update tommorrow :)**


	3. The dead are raised, sort of

**Hi! I'm finally back. Hope you like this chapter. I had tears in my eyes as I wrote this. The quiz starts in the next chapter because this one is too long. Please excuse any spelling errors as I am staying up late to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ favouritized/ alerted. I'm so excited about Son of Neptune finally coming out tommorrow! Are you?**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy~**

**The dead are raised, sort of**

My parents are the coolest ever; instead of my Mum driving me to Camp Half-Blood, my step-dad Paul Blofis is letting me drive his Prius to camp, where Mum will drive it back.

'Just don't let any monsters destroy It.' said Paul as my Mum and I climbed into the car with me in the driver's seat. I grinned at him; he had gotten it fixed since my Pegasus Blackjack had left hoof prints on the bonnet.

* * *

><p>The drive to camp was luckily uneventful, when I pulled up at the hill where the pine tree that was once my cousin Thalia, I saw the girl with curly blonde hair waiting impatiently on the crest of the hill.<p>

'Annabeth!' I yelled, waving madly at her, before running up to her and hugging her.

'Percy…hi…air,' she gasped and I let go of her.

'Sorry about that,' I said grinning at her. 'It's just that I've missed you…a lot.'

I've missed you too, Seaweed Brain.' She replied, grinning back. 'Now let's go see Chiron.'

* * *

><p>The meeting with Chiron went quite well; it turned out he had just wanted to see his two favourite demigods. Because we had arrived early I had time to tell Annabeth about the quiz before training. She looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said:<p>

'It's a good idea Percy, we could really do to loosen up a bit after the Titan War.'

Wow, Annabeth just admitted that I had a good idea. Score one for me!

'We could ask Grover and Rachel to join in.' I said. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me for a second when I mention Rachel, then she remembered that Rachel was the Oracle and replied:

'Sure, and then we need to find eight more participants.'

* * *

><p>Annabeth, Grover, Rachel and I sat in the shade of one of the trees at the edge of the woods. I'd just finished telling them about the quiz when Connor and Travis Stoll; sons of Hermes, walked up to us, they always know when something's up.<p>

'What sup?' said one of them; they looked so much alike that I could not tell them apart. Annabeth however, had no such problems.

'Hi Travis,' she said. 'Percy's got this quiz for us to do.'

'Cool,' said the other brother-Connor-. 'Can we join in? What's this quiz on anyway?'

I quickly explained the quiz again.

'Cool,' said…ummm…Travis. 'We're definitely in.'

Just then my great frienemy Clarisse La Rue walked up with her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez.

'What's going on over here, Punk?' She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I explained for the third time about the quiz.

'Cool, count us in,' she said. 'We really need some new excitement around here.'

'Well the quiz calls for twelve people,' said Rachel. 'Right now we only have eight.'

'I would ask the people in my cabin,' said Annabeth. 'But they _really _don't like you Percy.' Then her face brightened.

'I could ask my friend Katie Gardner from Demeter cabin.'

'That's a great idea!' exclaimed one of the Stoll brothers; was it my imagination or was he blushing slightly.

'You say that because _like _her, don't you Travis?' taunted the other brother-Conner.

'No! I don't!' Travis said a little too quickly; his face now turning tomato red. 'But I'll ask her to join this quiz at training.'

We were interrupted by Chiron:

'Demigods! Please go to you training stations now!'

* * *

><p>Training wasn't that bad. Sure I was totally humiliated while practising archery with the Apollo kids and was nearly beheaded while fighting an Ares kid; thank the gods for my Achilles curse, but apart from that I excelled on the climbing wall, improved my foot racing and owned all the other kids at sword fighting.<p>

That night at dinner after I'd offered part of my meal to my dad Poseidon, Chiron made an announcement:

'The Hunters of Artemis will be staying with us for the next two weeks.' as if on cue about a dozen teenage girls wearing silver Hunter's uniforms walked in and sat down at the silver table, followed by a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes who I knew to be the goddess Artemis.

The girl at the front had black hair and electric blue eyes, she wore a silver circlet that proclaimed her as the first Lieutenant of Artemis, she was my cousin Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I waved at her, ignoring the disgusted looks from the other Hunters. She waved back and mouthed at me: _'Talk to you later, behind Zeus cabin._' before sitting down at table eight.

* * *

><p>Towards the end of dinner I saw Thalia excusing herself from the Hunters, after she had gone, I also left the pavilion, getting a questioning look from Annabeth. I shot a <em>tell you later<em> look at her before heading towards Cabin one.

Thalia wasn't behind the cabin, _what the Hades,_ I thought. It was then that a cold hand grabbed my shoulder, I literally jumped out of my skin and uncapped Riptide; turning around to faced the monster. Never in an eternity would I have guessed what was behind me. Thalia was struggling not to grin, but when I turned around and saw her; my monster killing expression turning to shock, she laughed so hard it got me laughing as well.

When we finally caught our breathe I said:

'What did you do that for? I could have killed you!'

'Really, Seaweed Brain? You think you can take me on?' Thalia smirked, raising her eyebrows.

'I could have stabbed you impulsively while I was turning around.'

'But you didn't.'She countered, and I decided to give the topic up. So I told her about the fandom quiz and showed her the rules.

'Cool,' she said. 'Just because I'm a Hunter doesn't mean I don't know what's fun.'

* * *

><p>By the time I got back, dinner was finished. I told Annabeth what had happened and she laughed.<p>

'Percy, you're such a Seaweed Brain,' she said. 'How exactly did you think that monster got through the magical boundaries?'

'I'm not quite sure actually,' I replied. 'Just don't tap me on the shoulder unexpectedly. I might accidently kill you.' I added with a grin.

The people I had asked to join the quiz spotted us and came over, including Katie Gardner.

'We still only have ten people.' said Annabeth.

Just then a patch of shadows moved and a boy around thirteen felled out of them, it was my other cousin; Nico di Angelo, son of Hades.

'Why the crowd?' he asked. 'Percy, are you in trouble again?'

I laughed and told him about the quiz, he agreed to play.

'But we are still one player short.' He said.

Annabeth had an almost, well…sad look.

'What's wrong,' I asked feeling worried.

'Nothing really,' she answered. 'It's just that Luke would have really liked playing this, and it's hard remember that's he's dead. You would feel the same if Tyson died.'

I hugged her tightly.

'He died a hero's death; he'll be in Elysium now.'

Annabeth nodded and I wiped a tear from her cheek. The perfect moment was ruined by Clarisse and the Stoll brothers yelling:

'Get a room!'

'Shut up!' I said, turning around. 'Hey, where did Nico go?'

It was then Nico reappeared…with Luke.

All present immediately held up their weapons, except Grover, Annabeth and I. We three held our sheathed weapons and looked at Luke uncertainly. Luke broke the silence first:

'I'm…umm…sorry?' he said he uncertainly. 'There's no way I can really express my regret. I really am sorry. I'm waiting to be reborn to put things right.'

Nico, who had collapsed due to shadow travel, got up at that moment.

'It's okay,' he said. 'I got father to give him a body for now so he can play this game. He's not here to attack us or anything… at least I hope not.'

'I'm not!' said Luke insistently.

'Alright, I believe you,' I said. 'I forgive you, we all do don't we?'

'Yes of course!' said Annabeth almost fiercely, before running up to hug Luke.

The others nodded or mumbled something unintelligible and dropped their weapons, even Clarisse grumbled: '_fine!_' and dropped her spear.

'Right,' I said. 'Let's play. Everyone get a piece of paper and write their names on it, then swear on the Styx to answer all the questions and answer them truthfully.'

We all did that, me included, and then I collected up the papers and put them in a bucket to take to Chiron to draw out.

**Hope you liked Luke's return! Next chapter might contain Tratie if you review/ favouritize/ alert. Will update sooner if i get 5 reviews.**

**see you later...**

**Hunter of Artemis**


	4. A Night for Romance

**Hi! I'm finally back after around a month. Here is the 3rd chapter you've been waiting for. I will update my other story _So what do you think about..._ soon; hopefully tomorrow. If anyone reads this write "aunt" in your review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns PJO**

**Enjoy~**

**A Night for Romance**

After explaining to Chiron and the other campers that Luke wasn't evil, we finally managed to get the names drawn out of the bucket:

1. Katie Gardner

Jackson

Stoll

Chase

Castellan

6. Nico di Angelo

Grace

Underwood

La Rue

Stoll

Elizabeth Dare

Rodriguez

When this was done I announced:

'First up to answer the question is Katie! The question is: _Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?'_ I smirked before continuing.' So Katie, do you think Annabeth is hot?'

Katie's face flushed tomato red.

'What in Tartarus Percy? I'm straight. I don't think any other female is hot. However number 2- that's you Percy probably thinks she is!'

It was my turn to blush, _Gods dammit; my prank backfired_, out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth smirking at me. I found my voice.

'No, I don't think Annabeth is hot,' I turned to face her directly. 'I think you're beautiful.' Annabeth beamed at me while others either cooed or made mocking noises. At this point Chiron decide to intervene.

'I think I will ask the questions from now on,' He said chuckling with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'Travis it is your turn to answer.'

'Umm, no offence Annabeth but I don't think that you're hot.' Travis sort of mumbled his brother Connor gave him a disapproving look.

'I shall skip Annabeth and go on to Luke.' said Chiron.

'Well,' said Luke hesitantly. 'No, Annabeth is like my sister. How weird would it be to think your sister is hot?'

'Moving on,' said Chiron. 'What do you think Nico?'

'Umm,' stuttered Nico, blushing. 'No, Annabeth's not my type.'

'Either that or his afraid that Percy will kill him,' Clarisse muttered to Chris. 'You'd better say 'No' or _I'll _kill you.'

'Don't worry,' Chris replied. 'I wasn't planning to say 'yes' anyway.'

'Good.' said Clarisse, looking almost smug. I turned back to the quiz before she caught me eavesdropping just in time to hear Thalia saying:

'Same answer as Katie.'

Before Chiron could even ask Grover, he blurted out:

'NO, I don't. I love Juniper!'

At that moment Juniper appeared out of the woods and kissed Grover on the cheek.

Clarisse copied Grover and yelled:

'Same answer as Katie and Thalia.'

Chiron chuckled again and said:

'Well Conner what do you think?'

'Of course she's hot,' said Connor, while I glared at him. 'All blondes are hot.' He finally noticed me glaring at him and gulped.

'Rachel,' said Chiron. 'I presume your answer is the same as the other girls'.'

'Yes.' said Rachel, looking relieved.

'And last but not least Chris,' said Chiron. 'I overhead you talking to Clarisse about saying no, so you do not have to answer. Now all of you go to bed, we will resume this quiz tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN alright everyone heres the dose of Tratie that I promised. I hope you like it and not think it too sad. It isnt exactly part of the story but there will be a bit of Tratie in every chapter. This Appendix is written in no-one's Pov. while the rest is written in Percy pov.**

_Appendix_

_Travis ran after Katie as she made her way towards Demeter cabin._

_'Katie!' he cried. Katie turned around and narrowed her eyes at him._

_'What do you want?' she said suspiciously._

_'I…I…I…,'he stuttered. 'Can I talk to you in private?'_

_'Why?' snapped Katie._

_'Just please.' pleaded Travis. Katie sighed in irritation and led Travis behind her cabin. _

_'This better be worth my time,' she hissed. 'Or I'll summon vines to strangle you. Is this about a prank you and your brainless brother have planned and you've suddenly gotten cold feet? Or is this a prank you are trying to play on me? Don't think I've forgotten about those chocolate bunnies on my cabin roof.'_

_'Remember how I said that I didn't think Annabeth was hot-'Travis began._

_'What, you want me to apologise to her or something, that's very un-Stoll-like of you.' interrupted Katie._

_'No,' said Travis. 'I said that because I…I think I love you.'_

_Katie slapped his face, hard._

_'Is this some joke or prank you and your brother dreamt up.' She screamed._

_Travis didn't answer, instead he silently prayed to his father for courage, then kissed Katie, stealing her first kiss._

_'Do you believe me now?' he asked. Katie looked up in amazement._

_'Maybe, just maybe…' she murmured, leaning towards him. Just then a torrent of water came splashing down on them. They looked up and saw Connor on the roof of the Demeter cabin smirking at them._

_'Ha-ha, loser.' He laughed before climbing down the vine on the other side of the cabin._

_Katie glared at Travis with tears in her eyes. No doubt she thought Connor was talking to her, but Travis knew Connor was calling him the loser for being romantic._

_'You…you bastard!' shrieked Katie, shaking in rage. Tears ran down her face, Travis desperately wanted to wipe them away._

_'You USED me for a prank!'_

_'No…' Travis never got to finish that sentence because Katie slapped him again and summoned vines to bind and gag him, before storming off into her cabin. Travis watched her leave, his heart shattering into a million pieces. When she was out of his sight the vines crumbled and he raced back towards the Hermes cabin. Tomorrow he would win her back, but right now he had a brother to murder. _

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like it. If you have any ideas for how Connor convinces Travis not to kill him, or ways Travis can win Katie back, please review or PM me. Please review if you want me to continue. I am thinking of writing a story called<em> The Special two<em> it's sorta like all the Percy and Chaos/ Percy becomes a god stories only orignal (hopefully) and with a twist .**

**~Hunter of Artemis**

**Virtual hugs for every one who reviews**


End file.
